


Sometimes the Clothes Do Not Make the Man

by Snacky



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/pseuds/Snacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy pays Aravis an impromptu visit, and Aravis has a surprise of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Clothes Do Not Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbrow/gifts).



> Written for Starbrow, for this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Aravis/Lucy, one or both them cross-dressing. Alternately, Lucy shows Aravis her boudoir and has fun dressing her up._

At Castle Anvard, Lucy waited in her bedroom, in the same suite of rooms she was always given when she visited, and wondered when Aravis would arrive. 

Lucy and Aravis had grown close over the years since Aravis had come to Archenland with Prince Corin, and they often visited back and forth between Cair Paravel and Anvard. But it had been months since they had last seen each other, and Lucy was longing for Aravis's company. So she decided it was time for an impromptu visit to Archenland, and after a long, hard ride, Lucy had arrived at Anvard at nightfall, to a castle that seemed quiet and empty. 

Impatient with waiting, Lucy decided a bath was in order. She was dusty from the long ride and a cool bath was so appealing on such a hot summer night. After a refreshing soak, she toweled off and donned her robe. She was sitting at the dressing table, brushing out her long, damp hair, when the door to her bedroom opened.

She frowned in the mirror when a man she didn't recognize entered, and reached quickly for the dagger that she had left lying on the tall chest of drawers. She wasn't expecting anyone aside from Aravis, and it was extremely rude for anyone to enter a Queen of Narnia's rooms unannounced. She knew her Cougar Guard wouldn't have let the man anywhere near the door if he meant her harm, but still, it was wrong to let him enter her room without escorting him, and she felt better with her dagger in her hand.

The man cleared his throat and murmured “Your Majesty,” in a husky voice, bowing low.

Lucy turned back to look at him, still frowning and the dagger clenched in her hand. He was tall and slender and dark-skinned, and when he looked up from his bow with a wide smile, something about him seemed very familiar… Suddenly, she scrambled to her feet with a happy cry. "Aravis!"

Aravis giggled as Lucy tossed her dagger aside and threw her arms around her. "You seem surprised to see me, Lucy."

Lucy stepped back, looking her friend over. "Well, dressed like this, yes! Did you borrow these clothes from Cor?" For Aravis was dressed head to toe in the latest men's fashion from Archenland, including a tall pair of boots that added to her height. 

Aravis shook her head. "From Corin. I knew he wouldn’t mind if I used them to play a prank on you."

Lucy just laughed and ran a hand over Aravis's hair. "And you've cut your hair short too!" She ruffled the dark curls. "All this, just to surprise me?"

Aravis shook her head, leaning a bit into Lucy's touch. "Oh no, all the ladies in Anvard are cutting their hair short this summer. Helps keep us cool in the heat!"

Lucy smiled. "Well, it's very fetching." And truly, Corin's clothes looked very good on Aravis. Lucy stepped back to admire Aravis's curves under the loose fitting tunic and tight leggings.

Aravis gave her a wicked grin. "Oh, I think you like what you see, Queen Lucy."

Lucy nodded. "I do." She leaned in to brush her lips lightly against Aravis's. "But I think I'll like getting you out of those clothes even more."

“After I went to all the trouble to dress up and surprise you? I think not. I’ll leave this on a bit longer. But you…” Aravis drew Lucy close and tugged at the ties of her robe, letting it fall open. “There. That’s better.” She kissed Lucy, slipping a hand inside the robe, and feathering her fingers lightly over Lucy’s belly.

Lucy moaned into the kiss, draping her arms around Aravis’s neck. It had been too long, and she was so eager, and there was something Aravis in those clothes that was driving her mad. Aravis’s hand skimming over her body just added to Lucy’s feelings of desire and urgency.

She backed towards the bed, tugging Aravis along with her, and when her knees hit the mattress, she tumbled backwards and lay splayed out and breathless, smiling up at her friend. “You kept me waiting on purpose, didn’t you?”

Aravis grinned, climbing on the bed next to Lucy. “I like it when you just can’t wait.” She leaned in to kiss Lucy again, licking into Lucy’s mouth as she slid the robe off Lucy’s arms.

Lucy squirmed helpfully, shivering with pleasure as Aravis ran one hand down the length of her thigh, then stroked back up, her touches light and teasing.

Aravis’s kisses grew harder, more demanding, and Lucy whined when Aravis nipped her lower lip. She fisted her hands in Aravis’s loose tunic, tugging, but Aravis pulled back. “No, no…let me, Lucy.”

Fine, if that was what she wanted, Lucy was glad to give in. She tilted her head back as Aravis licked and nibbled along her jawline, and pressed little kisses all over Lucy’s neck and chest. Her hands cupped Lucy’s breasts, thumbs teasing the nipples and Lucy gazed at Aravis, breathless with desire. “Are you just going to tease me?”

Aravis gazed back, and Lucy felt herself grow wet at the look in her eyes. “Maybe…” Aravis said, her voice low and considering, as she continued to tease Lucy’s nipples. “I could, you know…”

Lucy moaned, arching into Aravis’ touches, wanting more, more right now. “No, please, Aravis...” She ached to tug off Aravis’ clothes, to feel Aravis’ breasts pressed against her own, but she remembered Aravis’ earlier admonishment, and clutched the sheets of the bed instead.

Aravis grinned and bent her head to Lucy’s breast, tongue darting out and circling around her nipple, breath hot and wet against Lucy’s skin.

“Mmm, yes… that’s so good.” But it wasn’t enough. Lucy arched up again, offering her breasts to Aravis’s mouth and fingers, gasping as Aravis sucked her nipple into her mouth, tugging lightly with her teeth.

Lucy lost herself to the pleasure of Aravis’ mouth, panting and squirming on the bed, as Aravis stroked her hand down Lucy’s belly teasingly, moving lower oh so slowly, until Lucy thought she might scream with desire and anticipation.

She gasped when Aravis’s knuckles brushed the damp curls between her legs. _Oh god, was Aravis going to continue to tease?_ But then Aravis’s fingers were sliding inside her, and her thumb found Lucy’s clit, and Lucy was reduced to moans of pleasure.

“Ah, yes…. Aravis….” She closed her eyes, surrendering herself to Aravis, her fingers sliding wetly in Lucy, her mouth tugging on her breast, and her other hand stroking down Lucy’s side, and along her thigh. The waves of desire built, and her world was reduced to Aravis’s fingers and mouth, and all was urgent, wet heat, until the pleasure cascaded over Lucy, and she cried out in a choked voice. “Oh!”

When she open her eyes again, panting, Aravis was straddling her thigh, and grinning down at her. “Worth the wait?” she asked, in a smug tone.

Lucy reached up and curled a hand around the back of Aravis’s neck, tugging her down for a long kiss. “Yes,” she said, with a happy sigh, when they broke apart for air. “But…”

Aravis arched an eyebrow. “But? Did I not please you?”

Lucy smiled. “You know you did. But…” And she tugged Aravis’s loose tunic over her head in one swift move. “Now it’s your turn.”


End file.
